fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Project
Fighting Fantasy Project is a at which [[Fan Written Fighting Fantasy|amateur Fighting Fantasy]] gamebooks can be played online. It was launched in 2003 by Andy Spruce. Beginnings The origin of the site lies in a gamebook simulation project chosen as a suitable subject to assist in learning programming. The resulting software, applied to the amateur gamebooks Hellfire and The Trial of Allibor's Tomb became the basis of the site when it went live. Development Over the years, more gamebooks have been added. By early 2015 there were 47 that could be played online, written by 20 different authors. Significantly, the site has acquired a small following among the visually impaired, its textual nature making it easy for a to handle. Playable Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks *''Hellfire'' by Philip Sadler *''The Trial of Allibor's Tomb'' by Jeff Sinasac *''Outsider!'' by Gavin Mitchell *''Lair of the Troglodytes'' by Andrew Wright *''Midnight Deep'' by Hugh Eldred-Grigg *''Rebels of the Dark Chasms'' by Steven Taylor *''House of Horror'' by Gaetano Abbondanza *''The Bodies in the Docks'' by Simon Osborne *''Riders of the Storm'' by Philip Sadler *''Bad Moon Rising'' by Davy Stedham *''Impudent Peasant!'' by Andrew Wright *''The Black Lobster'' by Andrew Wright *''The Cold Heart of Chaos'' by Al Sander *''Isle of the Cyclops'' by Andrew Wright *''Hunger of the Wolf'' by Kieran Coghlan *''Wrong Way Go Back'' by Ulysses Ai *''The Diamond Key'' by Ulysses Ai *''Beggars of Blacksand'' by Al Sander *''Planet of the Spiders'' by Ulysses Ai *''In the Footsteps of a Hero'' by Victor Cheng *''The Golden Crate'' by Ulysses Ai *''The Hypertrout'' by Ulysses Ai *''Garden of Bones'' by Alec Worley *''Contractual Obligation'' by Ulysses Ai *''The Dead World'' by Ulysses Ai *''A Midwinter Carol'' by Kieran Coghlan *''Tomb of the Ancients'' by Stuart Lloyd *''Sharkbait's Revenge'' by Stuart Lloyd *''The Word Fell Silent'' by Kieran Coghlan *''The Curse of Drumer'' by Robert Douglas *''Return to G15-275'' by Ulysses Ai *''A Knight's Trial'' by Kieran Coghlan *''Nye's Song'' by Robert Douglas *''The Ravages of Fate'' by Ulysses Ai *''Tales from the Bird Islands'' by various authors *''Below Zero Point'' by Robert Douglas *''Any Port in a Storm'' by Robert Douglas *''Escape Neuburg Keep'' by Tammy Badowski *''A Shadow in the North'' by Richard Evans *''A Flame in the North'' by Richard Evans *''Shrine of the Salamander'' by Andrew Wright Other Content *A guestbook. *Links to Fighting Fantasy and other relevant websites. *Zip file of download of Fightingfantasy.com (as it stood as of May 7th 2000). *Zip file of download of The Black Tower. *Amateur gamebooks as downloads in .txt, .doc, .docx or .pdf formats. Most of the playable ones named above are available, plus: :*''The Dark Lord'' by Tammy Badowski :*''The Sleeping Dragon'' by Tammy Badowski :*''The Loyal Servant'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Midnight Rogue II'' by Tammy Badowski :*''The Crimson Ark'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Xshanaar Assassin'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Incredible Shrinking Knight'' by Zachary Carango :*''Kill the Beast'' by Victor Cheng :*''From the Shadows'' by various authors :*''To Catch A Thief'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Snakeland Scorpion'' by Robert Douglas :*''Prison of Pestilence'' by Robert Douglas :*''The Wrath of Cain'' by Ramsay Duff :*''Rise Of Skarlos'' by Ramsay Duff :*''The Achaeid Book 1: The Enriyes'' by Ramsay Duff :*''Bloodsworth Bayou'' by Cian Gill :*''Realm of the Vampire'' by Sagi Hed :*''War Of Deities - Part One'' by Stuart Lloyd :*''Shadowcaster'' by Stuart Lloyd :*''The Triad of Skulls'' by Stuart Lloyd :*''Pit of Peril'' by Jason Smith :*''In the Shade of the Pango Tree'' by Andrew Wright :*''Debacle at Dead Man's Inn'' by Andrew Wright :*''Charms and Tiny Arrows'' by Andrew Wright :*''Into the Valley of Halos'' by Andrew Wright Non-''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebooks Playable *''Curse of the Yeti'' by Simon Osborne *''Soul Tracker'' by Gaetano Abbondanza *''Devil's Flight'' by Gaetano Abbondanza *''Waiting for the Light'' by Kieran Coghlan *''A Strange Week For King Melchion The Despicable'' by Kieran Coghlan *''Above The Waves'' by Zachary Carango Download Only *''Rampage!'' by Andrew Wright *''The Hills of Phoros'' by Andrew Wright *''Phobia'' by Zachary Carango *''A Handful of Dust'' by Zachary Carango *''Red World'' by Zachary Carango *''Gem Runner'' by Simon Christopher Chapman *''Golem Gauntlet'' by Simon Christopher Chapman *''Legacy of Enoch'' by Ramsay Duff *''Grisly Death'' by Stacey Paulson *''Redundant!'' by Alessandro Viola See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web *Fighting Fantasy .Net - An online project *Play Fighting Fantasy style Gamebooks online! *Shadow Vault Website External Links *Fighting Fantasy Project References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom